


Nostalgia Level 10

by puzzlingnerd57



Series: Smosh Squad Shots [2]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Smosh
Genre: Gen, Laughter, Nick Studio 10, Reunion, Smoothie Challenge, The Squad has a bad memory, who knew Noah knew people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: What are the odds that you run into someone you knew a long time ago just as you're reminiscing about the past when you knew that person?





	Nostalgia Level 10

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time…. The main reason I am a mega Noah Grossman fan apart from the fact that he’s just so sweet is that I was a Nickelodeon fan. Because yes, I remember Noah from when he was part of the Nick Studio 10 cast, and he was doing a smoothie challenge with Ariana Grande and Jennette McCurdy. It randomly popped into my head one day after watching that old clip and a few episodes of Put It in My Mouth that it would be awesome to see them reunite. I know this would never happen, but a girl can dream can’t she?

Noah grinned as he walked down the street. The weather was gorgeous, work was going well, and he was just having a great day. At the same time, however, he was feeling somewhat nostalgic. A few weeks prior, he and the rest of Smosh had filmed the second installment in “If Kids Shows Were Real”, and it was bringing back memories from when he had been on Nickelodeon.   
Admittedly, he didn’t think too much about those days. After all, he and the rest of the Studio 10 cast had done some pretty bizarre things. Internally, he wondered if those moments influenced him to then go on and do “Put it in My Mouth”. It wouldn’t do him any good to try and dwell on the past though.  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out. As he read over the e-mail he just received, he kept walking, not paying much attention to his surroundings.  
“Oof!” Noah felt himself run into another person, stumbling slightly and dropping his phone.  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you!” A high female voice apologized, both of them crouching down to retrieve their belongings that they had dropped. Quickly tucking his phone away, he joined the woman in picking up the items that had fallen out of her purse.  
“No no, it’s my fault. I should have been looking.” He replied, glancing up just long enough to notice that she had red hair.  
“Wait… Noah Grossman?” She asked, looking straight at the male in front of her. Noah paused and took another look at the person he had run into.  
“I remember; you were on Nick Studio 10. We did the weird rainbow smoothies with Jennette.” He blinked twice, staring at the pop star.  
“Ariana Grande, yeah. I remember that! Not fondly, but…” He trailed off with a smile. Ariana let out a musical laugh, nodding her head rapidly.  
“Didn’t we have olives and cheese spread?” Noah shuddered, but laughed as well.  
“Yeah, and there was yogurt too!” The duo let out some giggles, standing up, Ariana tugging her purse back onto her shoulder.  
“Man, I’d forgotten how weird Nick was.” Noah reminisced.   
“Yeah, it was pretty wacky sometimes.” Ariana agreed. Despite having not seen the other actor in years, making a disgusting smoothie with her costar and another Nick actor left quite the impression on her.  
“Do you want to get something to eat? It’d be great to catch up.” She offered. Noah was surprised. He and Ariana had only worked together once or twice. He did consider them to be friends in a we-drank-something-horrible-that-we-made kind of way, but he didn’t think he would ever see a former Nick star again.  
“Sure! What did you have in mind?” He asked.  
“Chipotle?” She suggested.   
“Sounds good!”   
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
The two sat down with their burrito bowls, chips and guacamole.   
“So, what have you been up to since Studio 10?” Ariana asked.   
“Well, I joined Smosh for starters. It’s been almost as weird as Nick sometimes.” He began.  
“Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you at the Streamys. You won an award, didn’t you?” She jumped in. “But how could it be weirder than Nick? I didn’t think it could get crazier than getting slimed as part of the awards.”  
Noah let out a huff of laughter.  
“Yeah, it actually was for the show I had on Smosh. Apparently, the rainbow smoothie was only the beginning for me. It was called “Put it in My Mouth”, and I basically tried a bunch of weird, gross, crazy foods and did a bunch of challenges involving food. And we did the smoothie challenge on the show. Twice.” Ariana winced slightly, vague memories of a disgusting smoothie floating through her head. Noah frowned.  
“Sorry. Probably not the best lunch topic.” She shook her head.  
“No, it was my fault. I asked.” She reminded him.  
“It isn’t just gross food though. We have a couple of funny series, like if different movies, TV shows, video games and stuff were real. We also have one where we stereotype different activities and stuff. Honestly, it’s a great job. What about you? I mean, besides the whole music career.” He finished, taking a bite of his food.  
“Well, I have a boyfriend. We’ve been going out for just over a year now. Um… I’ve done a bunch of charity work and stuff. You sound like your life is way more exciting though.” She lamented.  
“Really? You’re an international star! People know your name everywhere, and look up to you. How is being a Youtuber more exciting?” He asked her, shocked. She shrugged.  
“You get to do something different every day. It’s mostly just rehearsals and public appearances for me when I’m not touring.”   
“Well, if you ever want to be in a comedy sketch, I could see about getting you on an episode or two of Smosh?” He offered. Her face lit up with a grin.  
“I’ll keep that in mind! Thanks Noah!” She said, the thought of doing something silly for a change making her face light up.   
“Hang on, let me grab a pen…” Noah dug through his jacket, searching for something to write with. As he searched, he pulled out his wallet, his phone and some various other items on the table, hoping that he did have a pen or pencil. Finding the writing utensil, he scribbled his phone number on a napkin and handed it to her, shoving his things back in his pockets.  
“Here. If you want to be in an episode, you can text me. Or if you ever want to hang out again.” He said as Ariana took the paper from him. She gave him a kind smile and folded the napkin, putting it away in her purse.  
“Thanks. I’ll definitely try to make some time. It sounds like you guys have a blast.” As they got up and threw out their trash, Ariana pulled Noah into a quick hug that he returned.  
“Who knows, maybe Jennette can join us next time?” She joked, winking at him as she walked back to the table to get her bag. Noah grinned as he waved and walked out of the restaurant. Maybe they would have an even bigger Nick reunion sometime.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Ariana picked up her bag and prepared to leave the Chipotle that the duo had eaten at. It had been unexpected but awesome seeing a former Nick cast member she had worked with. Granted, they had only worked together a few times, but she remembered it fondly as a gross but fun experience.  
As her bag slid off the table, she noticed a USB drive sitting on the table where Noah had been sitting. She remembered that he had pulled a variety of items out of his pockets to find a pen, and realized that he must have left it behind. Judging by what he’d been doing, she assumed that it probably was important.  
She pulled out her phone, about to text her friend when she realized that it probably would be easiest if she dropped it off at his work place. After all, if he was busy this afternoon, he most likely wouldn’t be able to meet up with her so soon…  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Keith was having a good day in the most general sense of the word. Work was going well, filming had gone well, he and his friends were having fun as always. There was just a feeling of rightness that Keith found he couldn’t really describe. Lingering at the back of his mind though was how calm and, dare he think it, boring. Things couldn’t be that way for long right? Really though, going a whole morning and part of an afternoon with nothing more insane than typical filming shenanigans was odd. But, it was a good day. No one got hurt, no one had to eat anything bizarre, no one got sprayed with various goos, gels and liquids, and everything went on schedule.  
As he passed through the lobby, he saw a female looking around, clearly trying to find something or someone. She turned towards him, and Keith froze. Ariana Grande was standing in their lobby. Ariana Grande was in the headquarters of Smosh. Ariana Grande was here. Her attention turned to him, making him realize that he had let out a strangled squeaking noise that he would forever deny.  
“Excuse me? Do you think you could help me find someone?” She asked him, walking over to his side. “He left something behind when went to lunch, and I wanted to give it back to him. He told me that he works here.”  
“Um, uh, sure! I mean… I’d be happy to help. Who are you looking for exactly?” He stuttered, hoping that he recovered well enough.  
“Oh, Noah. Noah Grossman.”   
Keith’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. Noah?! Went to lunch with Ariana Grande?! How did Noah know Ariana Grande?!  
“Yeah!” He squeaked out. “Yeah, I can show you the way.” How did Noah know her?!  
“Thank you so much. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to get this back to him.” She replied, pulling a slightly battered red flash drive from her bag. Keith stared at it, knowing for a fact that that was in fact Noah’s USB. Noah went to lunch with Ariana Grande?! And left his USB behind?!  
“Well, ah… the offices are this way.” He stuttered, gesturing in the direction they would go. She flashed him a blinding smile and walked along side of him.   
Admittedly, he did think it had been a little too quiet to be normal. But Ariana Grande walking into the studio looking for Noah? Keith really didn’t see that coming.   
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Ariana couldn’t help but look around in awe at the colorful, busy space that she was being guided through. Bright logos and pictures were plastered on every wall, and each individual space seemed to be decorated in a different way. She could definitely picture Noah working in a space like this. She remembered how colorful he was years ago, and she could see that he hadn’t change in that way. Her guide, an African-American male that was most likely Keith, judging by Noah’s descriptions, seemed to be in awe. She guessed that Noah hadn’t told his friends the full extent of his time at Nick, but that didn’t really bother her. She didn’t tell people about the smoothies either.  
They approached a frosted glass door that was ajar. Voices filtered through, and Ariana recognized one of them as Noah.  
“If I had known that I was getting lunch out, I would have offered to pick something up.” He said.  
“I know that. C’mon Noah, you know I’m just messing with you.” A Chicago accented voice joked back. Keith(?) pushed open the door, and led her through.  
“Hey Noah… you have a visitor.” He called as Ariana looked around the office space. Five desks sat on one side of the room, each one decorated with colors and various trinkets and props. A couch sat along the wall, and bean bag chairs dotted the floor alongside pillows and various statues/props lined the walls stacked on shelves and cabinets. A television perched on a wall amidst artwork of the group. A blonde girl sprawled out on the couch, t-shirt and jeans definitely showing her personality as being relaxed and colorful. A smaller girl, clearly of Asian background, sat at one of the desks across from a muscular blonde male. The girl wore a cute flowery outfit with a bear beanie, and the guy was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers. Noah was sitting at a third desk, feet propped up on the surface as he messed with a pen, reclined backwards slightly. Hearing his friend’s voice, he looked over at the door.  
“Ariana! Hey, is everything okay?” He asked, walking over to her.  
“Everything’s fine, but you forgot this.” She said, holding out the USB to him. Noah smiled and took the device.  
“Thanks a lot! I got back and realized that it was gone. I thought I had lost it!” He pulled the singer into a quick hug, making her giggle as she hugged him back.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Shayne felt his eyes bugging out as Keith walked through the door with Ariana Grande behind him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Noah greeted her like an old friend. His jaw dropped when she handed him his USB and they hugged. A quick glance around found the other members of the Squad in similar states. Keith was slightly less startled, but he had been the one to walk her into their office space, and announce that Noah had a visitor, so he had obviously had a little time to process the idea. Courtney was in a state almost identical to Shayne, with the exception that she had sat up straight on the couch and looked ready to start jumping up and down. Olivia had frozen in place, mouth open as she glanced between the pop star and her Jewish friend. Everyone had the exact same thought running through their head.  
‘How does Noah know Ariana Grande?’  
Courtney stood up and quickly moved over to where her friends stood.  
“Am I really seeing this? How does he know her?” She hissed, glancing back at the duo, who were having a conversation.  
“I don’t know man! All I know is she walked in, said a friend had left something behind after they had lunch, that friend is Noah, and the thing is his USB.” Keith quietly responded, awe coloring his voice.  
“Dude, he’s so lucky.” Shayne whispered, staring at the singer. The others nodded, before glancing back as they heard the two voices start to fade.  
“Here, I’ll walk you out.”  
“Thanks Noah! Definitely text me sometime, I’d love to do this again!”  
“Yeah, sound great. Hey, maybe next time…” The door closed behind the former Nick actors, leaving the stunned Squad in shocked silence.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Noah walked back into the office space that the Squad shared with a smile on his face and his USB tucked securely in his pocket. He had known that he was missing something, but he hadn’t realized that it was the flash drive until Ariana showed up at the office with it. Despite that, he was really glad that things had worked out. They had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to keep in touch before Ariana left with a parting hug.  
As he reentered the space, he realized that the Squad room was silent. Looking over at his friends, they were all staring at him with shock written on their faces.  
“Um, guys? Are you okay?” He asked, frowning at their expressions. As soon as he asked that question, the other four began bombarding him with questions.  
“How do you know her?”  
“You went to lunch with Ariana Grande?”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“You’re friends with Ariana Grande?”  
He waved his hands back and forth, trying to calm them down. Slowly, their questions subsided and they looked at Noah waiting for him to respond.  
“You guys do remember I was on Nick right? I did a few segments with Ariana. So, technically, I did tell you guys, and yes, we’re friends. We ran into each other and decided to catch up.” He explained.   
“Hold up, hold up. Didn’t we hear about this on the show? When we played Stranger Strings?” Olivia asked.   
“No, it was before that. The, ah… the never have I ever challenge. We talked about it, and Matt and Sunny put the clip in from the show.” Courtney corrected her Asian friend. The group fell silent as Noah sat back down and the Squad let the information sink in. Suddenly, Keith started to laugh.  
“Dude! You were trying gross foods before your show! You did the smoothie challenge with her! I remember that now!” He choked out between laughs. Courtney let out a screech of delight that prompted Shayne to start laughing along with Olivia. Noah let out some chuckles, clapping joyfully.   
“Yeah! That was it!” He gasped. The whole squad was in stitches. Courtney had rolled off the couch, and Shayne had slipped out of his chair, joining her on the floor. Keith had collapsed backwards onto a bean bag chair and Olivia was doubled over. Noah spun in his chair, letting out barks of laughter. Who knew that remembering kids shows and running into someone could turn into something so hilarious?


End file.
